Alvin and the chipmunks: munk overboard
by JMS135
Summary: the chipmunks and the chippette go on another cruise ship, and once again get washed away on an island, I probably know what you are going to say, what did Alvin do to get him and the others in another situation like this, well this time, believe or not, what is going to happen is not his fault.


**hello everyone, I am back, it has been a few months since I have made my last chipmunk story, sorry for that, I have been making a few one shots, I haven't even been focusing on the around the world games, but don't worry I will try to finish that story off, here is another story that came in my mind, enjoy.**

the students arrived at the assembly for Dr Rubin to welcome the students to another year back at school. after almost an hour all students left except the year 11's.

"welcome juniors, next year when you are seniors you will be doing final exams for your graduation, there will be a ball for you, and there are also stuff you need to finish in order to graduate, in the last week of this year there will be a cruise for you all, this is the last moment you will remember as juniors, when you are a senior, you will no longer do any of this stuff as you will be studying, this is the last moment of freedom before doing the final year which may be the most difficult", said Dr Rubin.

the year 11 students cheered and clapped their hands, then Dr Rubin raised her finger to silence them.

" however, there is a big chance that not all of you will be on this voyage, on this trip is a week on a ship called the slianeot, three days to get from america to an island called the tropician paradise, it cost $1000 for a ticket, and since there are 48 of you here that's $48,000. lucky for me this school has a lot of money, but if you want to go on this trip, then there is one thing you need, and that's good standing", said Dr Rubin.

the students just groaned.

" right now, you all have good standing, breaking any rules will lose your good standing, good reports on your grade will keep your good standing, at the end of the forth term those who still have their good standing will go to the cruise", said Dr Rubin.

at the beginning of the term the 48 have their good standing, in the second term there were 36 who still have theirs, in the third term there were 24 left, and in the beginning of the forth term there were 12, the term was over and there was only 6 left who have their good standing.

" ladies and gentlemen, out of the 48 year junior students, only 6 still have their good standing, may I present the six who will be going on this voyage to the slianeot, Jeanette Miller, Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller", announced Dr Rubin on their final assembly for this year. next week they will be going on the voyage with Dr Rubin to join them, on a week they will never forget.

* * *

the next day, the six chipmunks, sat down in Dr Rubin's office. they had their permission slips signed by Dave.

" now", said Dr Rubin. " congratulations on getting the privilege to go to the cruise, but I must have someone to keep an eye on you".

" what about you Dr Rubin", asked Theodore.

" sorry but I can't, I have paperwork to fill out and I won't be able to finish it on the day, maybe you can have your father to keep an eye on you", said Dr Rubin.

" he's going on another business trip", said Jeanette.

" and we are definitely not bringing Ian", said Brittany a bit loudly, " I know he's not evil anymore, and we trust him, but not 100%",

" and Toby's taking care of Aunt Jackie", said Simon.

" maybe one of the teachers can take us", said Eleanor.

" sadly all teachers are also busy, even Julie, but I do know someone who can accompany you", said Dr Rubin.

" who", said Alvin.

" Mr Ratt", said Dr Rubin.

" anyone but him", groaned Alvin.

" I am sorry Alvin, but he is only person who is not busy, it's either him or the reward trip is cancelled, this is your only opportunity to have fun, before becoming a senior, where you are going to do final exams, which you must study really hard, this cruise ship is your last opportunity to have fun before becoming a senior", said Dr Rubin.

" that is if we are going to have fun", mumbled Alvin.

* * *

it was Monday morning, the chipmunks, chipettes and Mr Ratt took a bus to the dock, there was a ship, it was the slianeot.

" this looks amazing", said Theodore.

" you just saw the outside Theodore, wait till you see the inside", said Eleanor.

they went in to see something amazing, who knows seeing a nice cruise, bright purple carpets, dark green curtains, golden chandeliers, and pearl white table cloths.

the six chipmunks, and the vice principal entered their cabin.

the chipmunks and chippettes laid out their suit cases before leaving the cabin, they were about to head for the door only to be stopped by Mr Ratt.

" now before we leave the cabin, we are going to lay down some rules", said Mr Ratt, picking up a whiteboard.

" this is what ruins this week", whispered Alvin to Simon.

" calm down Alvin, they are probably going to be like Dave's rules", said Simon.

" of course they are going to be like Dave's rules, but way worse", said Alvin.

" ok Mr Ratt, can we get these rules over and done with, because yesturday I bought this new swim suit and I really want to try it out once I go in the pool", said Brittany.

" which brings us to the first rule", said Mr Ratt writing down the first rule on the board.

 _NO SWIMMING._

" what, that's not fair", snapped Brittany.

" life isn't fair", said Mr Ratt.

" hey sir, can I get something to eat", asked Theodore.

" we won't be eating anything until dinner is served", said Mr Ratt.

" when is that", asked Theodore.

" at 5pm at the dining tables, we will be having whole wheat oatmeal in the morning, and cabbage soups for dinner, and for dessert prune pudding, and do you know what the best part about that is", asked Mr Ratt.

" nothing", answered Alvin.

Mr Ratt ignored.

" the best part is the meal is only 50 cents per person per day", revealed Mr Ratt.

" actually, there is this restaurant where we won't be charged at all called the buffet", said Alvin.

" you mean that rubbish place serving that rubbish food, I think we got ourselves a second rule", said Mr Ratt, he wrote it down.

 _NO BUFFET._

" oh sir", said Theodore.

" no Theodore, we will be having cabbage soup tonight", said Mr Ratt.

" yeah, the real rubbish food", mocked Alvin.

Mr Ratt again ignored.

" Mr Ratt, are we done with the rules", asked Eleanor.

" yes", said Mr Ratt.

" good", said Eleanor, then she went to the television and turned it on, then the tv showed the Simpsons.

" rule 3", said Mr Ratt, turning off the tv and writing the rule down.

 _NO T.V._

" unless you are watching a documentary, the tv is not to be turned on", said Mr Ratt, he turned to Simon.

" what are you reading Simon", asked Mr Ratt.

" a pamphlet, it shows on the theater, a group of musical dancers are performing songs from musicals like the lion king, the chorus line, Wicked, Chicago and all other musicals, tomorrow night", said Simon.

" what does this have to do with us", said Mr Ratt.

" maybe me and my Brothers and our girlfriends could go to the theater to watch the performers and some other stars like a magician, a comedian, three singers", Simon was cut off by Mr Ratt writing down something on the whiteboard.

 _NO THEATER._

" okay this is getting ridiculous", said Simon.

" there is nothing ridiculous about these rules, Simon, they are here for your safety", said Mr Ratt.

" more like they are here to stop us from having fun", said Alvin.

" quiet Alvin, and also bedtime is at nine", said Mr Ratt.

" so we are going to spend short time at the night club", said Jeanette.

" what night club", said Mr Ratt.

" there is this club that goes from 7pm to 11pm, for teenagers aged 13-19, it has cool music and it's very appropriate, non-alcoholic, and it's free", said Jeanette.

" don't really care about it being appropriate, non-alcoholic or free, but the music", Mr Ratt had a look of disgust when he heard the word music, that was when he wrote down.

 _NO CLUBBING._

" screw this I am going", said Alvin.

" where to", said Mr Ratt.

" the arcade, and there is nothing you can do about that", said Alvin then he saw a new rule put up by Mr Ratt.

 _NO ARCADE._

" the only things that can entertain us are against the rules, so if we are not going to do any of that, then what are we going to do for fun", asked Alvin.

 _NO FUN._ was what Mr Ratt wrote finally.

" you're joking right", said Alvin.

" do I look like I am joking", said Mr Ratt.

" of course you don't joke, you have no sense of humor", said Alvin.

" Alvin that is enough", snapped Mr Ratt.

" oh, what are you gonna do, put me in detention, well you can't do that since we are not in school", mocked Alvin.

" but you do have one more year at school right", said Mr Ratt.

" yeah", said Alvin.

" and in your first week back, all six of you will spend detention, just to teach you a lesson that fun is not what should really happen in cruises", said Mr Ratt.

" you're insane", shouted Brittany.

" I bet you are doing these rules just to get me back for what happened in the water park, that was last year sir, I thought you would be over that by now", said Alvin.

" well it looks like I am not, now I am going to the library, you all get ready for dinner, and be at the dining table at 5pm, and if you are not there then that's another week in detention for next year", said Mr Ratt as he left the door.

" he's gone, we have the tv to ourselves", said Alvin then he ran to turn the tv on only to see the closing credits of the Simpsons.

" ah damn", said Alvin.

* * *

it was night, after eating that nasty cabbage soup. they went back into the cabin.

" okay guys I am going to bed", said Mr Ratt, then he went into his private bedroom.

" so love private bedrooms", said Alvin. he then went to the door.

" where are you going", said Simon.

" to the arcade, there is no way I am listening to those rules, that just ruin the point of even being on this voyage, I am leaving", said Alvin. as he left outside.

Simon turned around to see Brittany in her swim suit.

" how did you get in that swimsuit so quickly", said Simon.

" I was wearing it this whole time Simon, I was wearing my normal clothes over it, the pool closes at 10, and it is 7:30", said Brittany as she brought a towel with her and left the cabin.

" Simon", said Jeanette.

" yeah, aren't you going to that club", said Simon.

" no, I don't feel like going there alone, maybe tomorrow, right now I was hoping I would join you to the theater", said Jeanette.

" of course, sure", said Simon then he turned to Theodore.

" hey Theodore, the buffet is open, that cabbage soup must have not made you feel good", said Simon.

" nah, I am going to stay here with Eleanor and watch TV", said Theodore.

" good for you, don't put it on too loud, it will wake up Mr Ratt and we are all in trouble", said Simon as he and Jeanette went out.

* * *

Alvin was in the arcade beating the high score of guitar hero 6

" rock and roll", shouted Alvin as almost everyone in the arcade was cheering for him.

with Simon and Jeanette, they were watching an orchestra play sensational music.

" Simon", whispered Jeanette.

" yeah", whispered Simon.

" despite Mr Ratt's rules, I know this is going to be the best week ever", said Jeanette resting her head on Simon's shoulder.

" yeah, it is", said Simon.

with Theodore and Eleanor, they were watching Adventure time.

" amazing week we are going to have Theodore, watching tv and Mr Ratt is never going to find out", said Eleanor.

" he's already found out", said a voice, the two turn to see Mr Ratt in front of them awake.

" where are the other's", he said.

* * *

Brittany stood on top of the diving board, on three, she is going to jump.

one

two

THREE.

she took a big jump and dived straight to the pool, only to land on top of a hand, she looked up to see Mr Ratt bringing her back to the cabin.

* * *

the orchestra was over, and Simon and Jeanette were leaving.

" that was so amazing", said Jeanette.

" yeah, seven years of experience for these people sure did pay off", said Simon.

then they bumped into someones leg.

" oh, sir I am so sorry", said Simon, they looked up and saw Mr Ratt looking down on them.

" once I get Alvin, all six of you are in big trouble", said Mr Ratt before grabbing the two.

* * *

Alvin was with some 14 year old teen playing Pacman.

" so, Alvin, what are you going to do once you graduate, are you just going to keep your singing career", said the kid named Jake.

" suppose, unless I see something that might make me change my mind, which really won't happen", said Alvin.

" Alvin".

" oh my god, I know that voice", mumbled Alvin, he turned around to see Mr Ratt.

" hey Mr Ratt", he said nervously.

* * *

" unbelievable", said Mr Ratt. " I layed these rules, and I don't want them broken, they were put there for a reason".

" yeah, to keep up from having fun", said Alvin.

" Alvin, don't test me", said Mr Ratt.

" sir, if you want to live in your boring pit, then be our guest, but don't go forcing us to go in with you", said Alvin.

" this cruise ship is not for having fun", said Mr Ratt.

" are you serious, not for having fun, then what is it for, learning, working, sir we are on a cruise ship that has loads of fun involved, the problem is you don't know the meaning of the word", said Alvin.

" of course I know what fun is", said Mr Ratt.

" well tell us", said Alvin.

" fun is something horrible, it was what had this in ruin", said Mr Ratt.

" you see what I mean, you don't know what fun is, fun is a huge feeling of happiness, something you don't get", said Alvin.

" That's it, thanks to Alvin everyone, you all got another week of detention", said Mr Ratt.

" Of course you were gonna say that", said Alvin.

" You're asking for another", said Mr Ratt.

" Well go ahead and give us another, we don't give a crap, right guys", said Alvin.

" Well, actually Alv...", Simon was cut off.

" You see, Simon get's it, give us another week, I dare you", said Alvin.

" Alright then, you got another week, same with all of you", said Mr Ratt.

" Alvin, stop it", said Brittany.

" Oh it's not like we are actually gonna have detention, not like I'm going to show up", said Alvin.

" Oh you will, or you can just say goodbye to that degree and get held back for another year, whilst your brothers and friends graduate without ya", said Mr Ratt.

" Are you threatening me", said Alvin.

" Don't use that tone at me, do you even know who you're talking to", said Mr Ratt.

" Some douche bag vice principal with a face of a Ratt", said Alvin.

" Yes vice principal, soon to take over as the actual principal soon, and when that time come I'm gonna make your life a living hell", said Mr Ratt.

" One problem, you won't be the principal until another few years, and I would have graduated before then, so you're someone else's problem", said Simon.

" Alvin if I here one more from your mouth then we are leaving this ship", said Mr Ratt as he went into the bathroom.

" what is this guy talking about, is he just going to throw us off the ship", said Alvin.

" relax Alvin, he isn't that heartless, but then again, this is Mr Ratt we are talking about", said Simon.

* * *

the next day was worse.

the chipmunks were outside talking but then they saw a man with a tattoo and a pocket knife running to a man.

" give me your god damm money", the man shouted.

Alvin ran to Mr Ratt who was sitting on a lounge with a cup of coffee in his hand.

" Mr Ratt, theres a pirate on the ship", shouted Alvin.

" oh nice try Alvin, I am not falling for another one of your tricks, especially when it ended with me drenched", said Mr Ratt, clearly still mad at Alvin about the waterpark incident a couple years ago.

" no I am..", Alvin was cut off when he heard a scream.

" that sounds like Brittany", thought Alvin.

he ran out to see Brittany in another mans hand.

" get your hands off her", snapped Alvin as he bit in the mans hand.

the man screamed as he knocked Alvin off and Threw Brittany both off the boat into the sea.

" BRITTANY", shouted Jeanette.

the third man picked up Jeanette and Eleanor and threw them both with the other two.

" JEANETTE", shouted Simon.

the first man that came went and grabbed Simon.

" Theodore, run", shouted Simon, making sure Theodore isn't captured.

the man was about to go for Theodore when Simon said.

" you leave my brother alone", said Simon as he bit into the mans hand.

the man threw Simon off into the ocean with the other four.

* * *

the five were in the ocean, and they watch as the ship sails slowly far from them.

" look an island", said Eleanor. as she spotted an island not very far from them.

they swam towards the island.

" great, again, the second time in our lives we are stranded in a deserted island", said Brittany.

" and we don't have Theodore", said Eleanor.

" he probably called someone to come find us, that is why he ran away from those pirates", said Simon. "I just hope they don't get to him".

" I have a way we can get out", said Alvin.

" what", said Brittany.

" last time we were chipwrecked, we built a raft, well, remember Simon's raft racing tournament last year, he can build a sensational raft that is better than the last one we made", said Alvin.

" I can't believe I am saying this but Alvin's right,", said Simon.

" how long will it take if you built one alone", said Brittany.

" a week, so we are stuck here for the next seven days", said Simon.

" well how long will it take if we all helped", asked Jeanette.

" three days", said Simon.

" that's good', said Birttany.

" maybe if you guys want to leave earlier then maybe we can make some adjustments", said Simon.

" no need to worry Simon, three days will do", said Alvin.

" well I can see we are all tired, so lets start a fire, and we will get started on that raft", said Simon.

* * *

it was nearly dark, the chippettes, Simon and Alvin were taking a rest, Eleanor then spotted something.

" look, I can see smoke", said Eleanor.

" it's probably someone who can help us", said Brittany.

" I wouldn't rely on it Brittany, it's proably a tribe ready to hunt us down", said Alvin.

" don't be ridicilous Alvin", said Simon.

" no I am not kidding, if these people are not cannibals then we are going to end up dead, eaten by them since we are chipmunks", said Alvin.

" Alvin, stop it, you are scaring Jeanette", said Eleanor.

" sorry for scaring her, but I could be serious, I am staying right here, since we don't know what's out there", said Alvin.

" I think Alvin could be right", said Simon.

" what", said Eleanor.

" well, we don't know what is in that jungle, and we don't want to take risks, besides we have a boat to finish", said Simon.

" yeah, a boat we barely even started", said Brittany.

" there might be some beasts as well, I have to agree, I am also staying here", said Jeanette.

" Eleanor, Brittany, what about you two", said Alvin.

" I guess I will have to stay, if I wanted to go in there I won't go in alone", said Eleanor.

" come on guys", said Brittany.

" Brittany, please stay, besides you would probably die before you reach the smoke, there are maybe snakes, tigers, flytraps, anything deadly", said Eleanor.

" I don't care, I can't stay in this island any longer, after what happened last time we were stranded on an island, I don't want that happening again, I'm going in", said Brittany as she then ran into the jungle.

" Brittany wait", shouted Alvin. " you're not thinking straight..."

Alvin was then quiet as he watches Brittany run deeper into the jungle.

* * *

Alvin was about to run in after her to stop her when Simon stopped him.

" Alvin, even though I agree with your option, but I also agree with Brittany's, it could be someone that could help us, she could just find the person and come back with the guy and that man or woman could let us out", said Simon.

" but what if it was some tribe, if we let her leave then she might be eaten", said Alvin.

" we will wait here, and if she is not back in a few hours, then we are going after her", said Simon.

they fell asleep that night, the next day the four woke up to see Brittany still not back.

" I am going after her", said Alvin.

" were coming with you Alvin", said Simon, " no way you are going in their alone".

while they were in the jungle they spotted a hill.

" we can get a better view up there, maybe spot Brittany", said Alvin as he and the others climbed up the hill.

* * *

" Simon", asked Jeanette.

" yeah", said Simon. as they were halfway to the top.

" what are odds of what is going to happen to us", asked Jeanette.

" well judging by this jungle we have a 25% chance of getting attacked by an animal, a 15% chance of sinking in quicksand, a 10% chance of starvation, a 20% chance of dehydration, a 10% chance of sunstroke and a 15% chance a tribe will abduct us", said Simon.

" I may not be good with maths, but I can tell that is 95%, what is the other 5%", said Alvin.

" the other five is that we would get out of here alive", said Simon.

" that is a short chance, we are going to die", shrieked Alvin.

" at least, not of dehydration", said Eleanor.

" what", said Alvin.

" look", said Eleanor. spotting a waterfall.

" that looks beautiful", said Jeanette.

" so Simon, does that mean, our chances of getting out alive has increased", said Alvin.

" yeah is has", said Simon.

" how much", said Alvin.

" 9%, meaning we have a 91% chance of getting killed", said Simon.

" which is", said Alvin.

" 12% starvation, 18% getting sunk in the quicksand, 31% we will get attacked by a wild beast, 18% a tribe will chase us, and a 12% chance of catching sunstroke", said Simon.

" what type of beasts", said Alvin.

" since we are in a jungle, it could be anything, if it's a reptile, then a crocodile, if it's a sea creature, then a shark, if it's a mammal, then maybe a lion, if it's a bird, then possibly a hawk", said Simon.

" we might possibly get attack by a hawk, lion or crocodile, but definately not a shark, as long as we stay on land", said Eleanor.

" so now we have instead a 24% chance of getting attacked by an animal, we still have a 12% chance of getting sunstroke, and still have a 12% chance of starvation, we have a 20% chance of quicksand, and have a 20% chance of being abducted by a tribe", said Simon.

" so that's 88% we are going to die, and have a 12% chance of making it out alive", said Jeanette.

" exactly", said Simon.

" it's a good thing we are not getting sunstroke, thanks to these trees", said Alvin.

" there looks like thousands of trees, covering everything", said Eleanor.

" and we will be using the trees as shade,so we don't have to worry about sunstroke", said Simon.

" so what now do we have the chance of getting out alive", asked Alvin.

" well, we have a 14% chance of starvation, a 23% chance of getting captured by a tribe, we also have a 23% chance of sinking in quicksand, and we have a 26% chance of getting attacked, so that is a total of an 86% chance of dying and a 14% chance of making it out alive", said Simon.

" hey guys, look what I found", said Eleanor.

" what is it", said Simon.

" a mango, and it's ripe", said Eleanor.

Simon, Eleanor and Alvin were about to charge at the mango when Jeanette grabbed them down.

" don't even think about it, we were like savages last time we spotted an mango, we aren't going to let that happen this time, this time we are going to share that mango, do I make myself clear", said Jeanette.

" gee Jeanette, you're starting to sound like Dave", said Alvin.

" Alvin, I am serious, please shut up, and share the mango", said Jeanette.

" okay", said Alvin.

half an hour later, they have finished eating and decided to continue climbing.

" if we found one mango on this island we might find some more around", said Jeanette.

" so we won't die of Starvation", said Eleanor.

" so now, what is the odds of us getting out of here alive", asked Alvin to Simon.

" we have a 16% chance, as we have a 27% chance of getting captured by a tribe, and we have a 30% chance on getting attack by a beast, and we have a 27% chance of sinking in quicksand", said Simon.

" This place does look deserted, I probably doubt there is a tribe", said Jeanette.

" So I guess we deduct our odds of being captured by a tribe, so we now have a 41% chance of getting killed by a beast and a 37% chance of sinking in quicksand, meaning we have a 22% chance of getting out of this place alive", said Simon.

" That's sounds good", said Jeanette.

" How is that good", said Alvin.

" Let's say you see five doors one leading to freedom the other four leading to death, that's what we are like right now", said Jeanette.

" Oh I get it now, but we might still die in future", said Alvin.

" let's just keep climbing this hill and once we reach the top we might find something that can get us out", said Simon.

* * *

Eleanor was the first to arrive at the top of the hill.

she gave a pant, and once she has got her energy back she spotted what was underneath her.

" guys, were not on an..", Eleanor was about to finish when she heard them give a shout, she turned and watch the three fall down a hole.

" they will know once they reach the bottom", was what she thought before leaving the cliff.

* * *

the remaining three find themselves in a cave.

" it's a good thing we have torches around here, lets find a way out", said Simon.

the three started serching around.

" guys I find the exit", said Alvin.

" excellent, now let's get o..", Jeanette was cut off as she tripped, and fell into a hole.

" JEANETTE", the two shouted.

they just watched as Jeanette went down the pit.

" that's probably a bottomless pit", said Alvin.

" you think", snapped Simon.

" ok Simon, let's go", said Alvin.

" I am not leaving without Jeanette", said Simon.

" she's gone, there's nothing we can do", said Alvin.

" fine", said Simon as he and Alvin left the cave.

and then there were two.

* * *

Alvin and Simon were walking towards the water fall, they went underneath and felt that cooling sensation. and maybe they can feel better after losing another friend.

" amazing", said Alvin.

Simon then spotted something. and went towards in.

" I see something Alvin, it looks like some sort of slide", said Simon.

he went to the top of this so called 'waterslide', then he gasped.

" Alvin, were in the tropi..", he was cut off when he slipped and fell down the slide.

" Simon", shouted Alvin as he watch Simon sliding down to his death.

Simon shouted something, something that Alvin couldn't here. because Simon was far away.

Alvin then ran away from the waterfall, he was now going to continue this journey alone.

* * *

Alvin was all alone, no Theodore, no Simon, no Jeanette, no Eleanor, no Brittany. just him, all alone, and he is scared.

first he lost Theodore after he and the others we washed away, and he won't know if the pirates got him or not, the tribe must have gotten Brittany, and the same might have gone to Eleanor, Jeanette is still falling down that bottomless pit, and Simon probably drowned.

the next day, he walked around the jungle, suddenly he saw four people, wearing masks.

" you are not going to take me alive", said Alvin prepared to ran. when one member said.

" we are not going to eat you, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Reda, these are my friends Jeda, Meda and Keda", said Reda, taking off his mask revealing himself.

" what's going on", said Alvin.

" welcome to the tropician paradise", said Reda.

Alvin's eyes widened.

" this is the island the slianeot ship was going to arrive on", said Alvin.

" yep", said Reda.

" so this hill inside was a playground, and the waterfall this entire time is a waterslide", said Alvin.

" excactly", said Reda.

" are my friends there", said Alvin.

" yep all five of them", said Reda.

Alvin looked suprised, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor are still alive.

" show me the way please", said Alvin.

" with pleasure", said Reda.

* * *

Alvin saw the remaining five.

" guys", Alvin shouted.

" Alvin", Brittany shouted as she, Simon and Theodore ran to hug him, the other two joined in but were catching up a bit slowly.

" I though I was going to lose the five of you", said Alvin.

" apparently not", said Simon

" so what happened to these pirates Theodore", said Alvin. as he turned to Theodore.

" they weren't really pirates, they were criminals, after money, a helicopter came down after you were washed away and arrested these criminals, and have been wanted in 15 states for 7 years, they can now be brought to justice", said Theodore.

" 15 states, that's over 1/4 of America", said Simon.

" Wow, and it was a waterslide Simon went down and a regular slide Jeanette went down", said Alvin.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" correct", said Simon.

" Eleanor, and Brittany spotted the bondfire which was the smoke we saw a couple days ago", said Alvin.

" yes, I would have told you guys about it but I thought you were figure it by yourselves down the cave", said Eleanor.

" Brittany, if you knew about the bondfire and the tropician paradise, why didn't you come back and tell us", said Alvin.

" Just like Eleanor, I just thought I let you find out for yourselves", said Brittany.

Alvin was about to say something when he shook it off, and said something else.

" what are we standing here around for, let's have fun", the six were about to do so, only to be stopped by a certain vice principal.

" hold it, remember, no fun, back in the cabin, we are staying there for the rest of the week", said Mr Ratt.

Alvin finally had enough, Mr Rat-face has the nerve to keep these rules especially after Alvin, Simon and the chippettes were washed away from the ship, and that is all Mr Ratt's fault, if he thinks he is going to get away with this, he is dead wrong.

" now listen here Mr Ratt, the five of us were washed away after getting thrown by pirates, we would still be on the ship and would not be washed away if you listened to me, so all of this is your fault", said Alvin.

" okay I am sorry, now lets get back in the cabin", said Mr Ratt.

" sorry is not enough, after what had happened, we promised not to tell Dr Rubin, but we each have one condition", said Alvin.

" first", said Theodore. " we will have no more cabbage soup or prune pudding".

" second", said Eleanor. " we will be staying in the amusement park, and we are going to enjoy it, and you can't stop us".

" third", said Jeanette. " we want the no fun rule taken off".

" forth", said Brittany. " our time for going to bed is excactly at 11pm".

" fifth", said Simon. " you will take off the month of detention we will not be spending first month back".

" and sixth", said Alvin. " the rest of the strict rules must be taken off, so for the rest of this voyage on the way back home, we will be going to the arcade, buffet, Theatre, using the TV, go swimming and go to that nightclub".

" I will not accept these conditions, Alvin", said Mr Ratt.

" why not", said Alvin.

" rules are rules Alvin, there will be no fun", said Mr Ratt.

" I am pretty sure Dr Rubin will be interested about the pain you put us through, since she is the principal, she will inform the school governor and once she does you will kiss your career goodbye", said Alvin.

" fine, the rules are cleared", said Mr Ratt. as he sat down on a bench in defeat.

the chipmunks then cheered, now they started to celebrate the rest of the week actually having fun.

Alvin then spotted Mr Ratt still in his defeated sulk, and once again, another plot came in his mind.

* * *

it was Night, Mr Ratt went in his cabin, he heard a knock on the door, he answered it to see a waiter.

" good evening, are you by any chance Reginald Ratt", asked the waiter

" yes", said Mr Ratt.

" I would like to say thanks", said the waiter.

" thanks for what", said Mr Ratt.

" for choosing to volunteer for dish dutie, we have been really busy, also thanks for saying you can do so without pay", said the waiter.

" I didn't..", Mr Ratt then stopped speaking.

" how long will I be doing this dutie".

" on the note you gave me, 7 weeks, we shall start tomorrow, give you a good deserving rest", said the waiter, before leaving.

Mr Ratt knew Alvin made a fake note, and now Mr Ratt is going to spend the entire holiday on dish dutie, on the bright side, it's not like he is going to do anything fun anyway.

" AAAAALLLLLVVVVIIIINNNN"

 **well there you have it, sorry for taking long on the around the world games, luckily I will continue on with it, and so it will not be discontinued. I have also graduated from school, so I will be getting a job, therefore I won't be updating as much as I used to, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
